This invention relates to an adjustable, multi-functional, space-saving workplace system which provides an acoustically-controlled work compartment within its confines.
The modular office system industry has grown dramatically in the last several years. Employers are attempting to locate as many of their employees as possible in a given office area so that their space usage will be maximized and their costs will be minimized. The cost of providing and installing such modular units, as compared to conventional office construction, is less, the installation time is reduced, and the units are portable and readily movable to another location if need be.
However, a number of problems have evolved. A major problem is the effective separation of respective co-workers from each other and from the outside environment which is easily done when individual offices are conventionally constructed using permanent walls. Conventional modular units do not provide effective sound and visual barriers for separating respective co-workers.
A further problem resides in the minimum functionality of conventional modular units. Instead of providing maximum functionality, these units are limited in that they perform certain fixed, defined functions and cannot be adapted for other purposes. In this way they are still much like conventional furniture. For example, these conventional modular units are limited as to what can be attached to the unit, its size, where and how attachment can take place, and what minimum adjustability, if any, is imparted to the system. The units also include numerous inherent structures requisite to supporting the system which interfere with the user's movement and result in the minimization of open space for storage and for attachment of accessories.
Another major problem inherent in conventional modular units is a minimum work surface area and a minimum internal storage as compared to conventional office space. Storage above and below table members in modular work areas are not significantly utilized.
Finally, wiring for office utilities used within the modular work area provide safety and aesthetic problems since they are generally strewn about the floor of the unit.
Accordingly, there is a need for a workplace system which comports with conventionally constructed offices but which is modular in nature.